Class Portal
This is the index of classes, roles and other within the universe of Caverion. Class A class is what define a race with different styles of abilities, powers, skills, spells, weapons and armor sets. The term classes is most used for determent diffent units in battle. MAJOR CLASSES Knight Knights (also known as Warriors, Swordsmen '''or '''Fighters) are close-combat fighters and are able to both withstand and inflict fierce physical punishment. Knights use swords, axes, maces, hammers and shields. He/She is relying on instincts, anger and raw physical might. His/Her rage is frightening to behold, and it allows him/her to smash apart his/her enemies while ignoring all but the most brutal blows. Notable Knight * Lian Stoutmane * King Goran II * Henrik Exonhand * Carl Stoutmane (as king) * General Phaxy * Lord Stal Sorcerer Sorcerers, mostly commonly known as wizards and mages, are found all over Caverion. They focus on magic that creates and changes things, most often with the purpose of damaging their enemies and boosting the power of their allies. Sorcerers understand the workings of arcane energy so well they can counter most magic with great effectiveness. The Sorcerers of the ancient town of Salo first mastered the art of casting spells using the elements of ice and fire. The first known sorcerers on Enzuro were goblins and trolls. They existed before the founding of Salo and wielded tremendous magic powers. Notable Sorcerers * Queen Vaekta * Treh'Den Darkspear (batte-mage) * Lina Whisperwind Legioner The Legioners is a order of knights that is fighting against the evil creatures on Enzuro. A Legioner is a knight of honor and glory, with spells and power. Unlike the swordsmen, the legioner is highly trained by a mentor, both in combat and how to show honor and respect. The only race that can become a legioner is a Human, or a race that is in good relationship with the Humans, since their orderhall resides within Nidgaleh, the capital of the Humans. Notable Legioners * Cecius Hjalte * Mathias Eastfall (founder of The Legioners) * Erwin Sothrogar * Gamirel Sothrogar (before betreyal) / The Dark Lord (Dark Legioner) * Aliser Mightcaller * Eliza Hjalte Witcher Witchers are magical practitioners that seek to understand darker, twisted magics, including destructive spells. They curses their enemies and uses illusions to create devistating damage. Some witchers can be so corrupted, that they become evil and mindless and changes their personality to something they have never been before. The first witchers were wizards of Salo that studied dark magics and corruption spells. They was onced called Dark Sorcerers but thanks to their twisted minds and uncontrolled conjuring, the now refer themselfs Witchers. Notable Witchers * Falana * Takor Alldean (after claiming the Book of Power) Ranger Ranger are bow- or gun wielding soldiers, mastering the art of true accuracy. From an early age the call of the wild draws some adventurers from the comfort of their homes into the unforgiving primal world outside. Masters of their environment, they are able to slip like ghosts through the trees and lay traps in the paths of their enemies. Notable Ranger * Harana (Sullz General) * Kitora (Forest Elf) Shaman Shamans is a magican that uses elemental powers to their advantage. Along with the Knights and Marksmen, the Shaman is one of the oldest classes in Caverion, being older than Sorcerers and their arcane magic. The first Shamans were dwarves, goblins and trolls. Notable Shamans * Hogmir Ronan * Gru'k (Gorfish shamanist) Subclasses Some classes has a core class, but can be divided into a subclass. Knight * Swordsman - A knight with a sword and often shield in both hand. * Brawler - A knight wielding a weapon in each hand. * Rider - Knights on horses or other rideable mounts. Sorcerer * Arcanist - Sorcerer using arcane magics. * Conjurer - Sorcerer that summons living, magical beings and conjuring magic weapons. * Cleric - Sorcerer that uses the faith as their magic to either damage or heal others. * Battle-Mage - A hybrid between a sorcerer and knight, steals powers from its foes and use it against them. Legioner * Legioner Knight - The first Legioner rank. A mix between Swordsman (Knight) and Cleric (Sorcerer). * Grand Legioner - The leader of the Legioners. A strong knight using faith to vanquish its foes. * Wizard of the Order - A hybrid between Legioner and Sorcerer. * Dark Legioner - A "evil" Legioner, using their spells to steal life, energy our souls. Shaman * Far Seer - Shaman that using the elementals to heal/aid its allies. * Aspect - Shaman that using the elementals powers to strike down the enemy.